


#10: Good Boy

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficmas, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: praise kink!! like Dan realizes he has one when Phil jokingly says like "good boy" when he unloads the dishwasher and then he tries to hint he wants it during sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late I'm sorry my computer broke and I had to fix it ahhhhhhh eleven will be up later today

“Dan, did you unload the dishwashers?” Phil yells from the lounge.

“Yeah,” Dan calls back, pushing his hair out of his face.

He hears Phil laugh in the other room, before saying, “Good boy.” Shivers go down Dan’s spine at those words, and  _ Oh shit, now I’m hard _ , he realizes,  _ I have to get Phil to do that in bed _ . 

Later that night, Phil’s on twitter, arm wrapped around Dan, occasionally smiling at something on his feed. Dan swallows hard, and clears his throat to get Phil’s attention. “So uh, Phil?” Phil sets down his phone and looks at Dan. “You know how, um, you said that thing, when I unloaded the dishwasher?” Slowly, Phil nods. “Maybe you should, uh, um, do that when we have sex?”

In a split second, Phil’s demeanor changes and he moves to pin Dan to the bed. “You want me to call you a good boy when I fuck you? Is that what you want, Dan? Me to tell you how good you are for me, and how nice your ass feels around my cock?”

“Yeah,” Dan whines, lifting his hips up to meet Phil’s.

“No, don’t do that,” Phil chastises, grabbing Dan’s sharp hipbones to hold him down to the bed. “If you want me to  _ tell  _ you you’re good, then you have to  _ be  _ good.”

“I’ll be good, Daddy,” Dan cries, already worked up.

Phil smirks. “Daddy, huh? You’ve been keeping things from me, haven’t you?” Eyes wide and glossy, Dan slowly nods. “I should fuck you nice and hard, until you know better than to hide things from Daddy.”

“Please.” 

As soon as Dan says that, Phil is tearing off Dan’s joggers and kissing him, hard. He pushes Dan’s hands away with a low growl when Dan tries to hold onto Phil. “Be good, babyboy. Let Daddy take care of you.” Dan can’t help but moan when Phil starts kissing his neck, occasionally sucking a hickey into the skin there, not caring about how Dan will have to hide them from viewers, only thinking about taking advantage of Dan’s weak spots. “You look so pretty, Dan. Desperate for me, wrecked… do you want me to fuck you, baby? Yeah, you want Daddy’s thick cock in your perfect ass. I think you deserve it, ‘cause you’ve been so good for me.”

“Please,” Dan whines, trying to thrust up into Phil but still pinned down to the sheets. “Please Daddy, want you inside me, want to make you feel good."

“Don’t worry baby… I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tunblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
